


【翻译】katabasis溃败 by therm0dynamics

by liangdeyu



Category: In Bruges, True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 溃败（名词）：一次堕落之旅。Ray Velcoro的另一种幕后故事；或者说，发生在（他妈的）布鲁日之后。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [katabasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288158) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics). 



> 原作者的话：
> 
> 欢迎来到也许是世界上最迷的crossover故事。纯粹基于《杀手没有假期》的Ray和《真探》的Ray同名同演员，这个事实在我的逻辑观上让他们变成了同一个人。你大概得先看《杀手没有假期》才能理解这文，但是无论如何你真的应该看那片因为它是部杰作。
> 
> 出S2E03之前写的，所以整个故事现在可能完全不成立了，但是蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤。包含很多粗口（预料之内），和对《杀手没有假期》与《真探》S2E02的剧透。警告：提及强暴和自残。
> 
> 没想到能写他大爷的这么长。

当Ray睁开眼睛时他便知道自己还活着，他感觉到自己漂浮在温暖与舒适中，沐浴着一层柔和的白光。他还活着。他在医院里。

如果是其他人在这些玩意儿的簇拥下醒来，Ray想，他们会以为他们他妈的上了天堂。但是天堂啊仙境啊啥的他是不可能去了，不再能了。伦敦之后，布鲁日之后，再也不能了。

突然之间发生过的一切击中了他，就像他妈的一记重拳直捣内脏。

他想起了面朝下倒在新雪中的感觉有多冷，同时他的血装点着他妈的童话世界布鲁日的鹅卵石街道。他想起了侏儒Jimmy和Harry Waters和Ken和那个神父和那个小男孩，他们的脸庞像恐怖电影的片段里一样在他脑海中明灭。

他基本记得他将死之时是怎样的害怕至极，因为死亡意味着他将永远游荡在那个操蛋城市的街上，双手滴着他们的血。曾经以为活着会感觉好些的他是个他妈的蠢货，因为他的每一次心跳都伴随着恐惧，他的每一次呼吸都提醒着他：“你还活着，他们死了。”

但是，他觉得，这一切都是他活该。

————

“他人即地狱。”Ken有一次凌晨三点对他说，在监视Ken的一个目标长达五个半小时之后。他那时意指的是Ray，反复说了九百一十六次监视太无聊的Ray。

萨特的《禁闭》。Ken一直在毫无必要地引用那人的话，因为Ray不鸟存在主义还是随便啥的狗屁，尤其是当其来自某个装腔作势的法国混蛋时。但是无论如何Ken已经尽力教过他了。

那时Ray不明白Ken的意思，然后他很快忘了这回事。但是现在，躺在他妈的布鲁日的病床上，一些理解的迹象开始悄悄侵蚀他的脑海。而这就像Ken一样，不是吗。甚至在死前最后的遗言里，Ken依然在担心Ray，如同一个永远敏感的皱着眉的兄长，到处散播情感和智慧的碎片，就像对鸽子扔面包屑一样，就像从钟塔的窗口扔出一把硬币一样——哦，操。

不，不，不。

————

又过了几天基本沉浸在梦乡和麻醉剂中的日子以后，Ray努力自己坐起身来。他的整个身体在一阵穿透的灼痛中尖叫，徒留他抽泣到无法呼吸。

他对医生跟他说了什么知之甚少。那个小个子不停地说啊说啊，讲着他被挪下手术台时是怎样的一团糟，讲着“纸蛋”被“瑟”在哪儿啥的狗屁。不行，他还是理解不了那个操蛋的口音。

负责照看他的面色阴沉的护士说话稍微好懂些，被一系列花言巧语诱惑之后她告诉Ray他刚从三颗子弹的穿透伤中奇迹般的存活下来，昏迷了一个星期，另一个星期只是半清醒而且没有，从来没有“世界上最美丽动人的拥有漂亮蓝眼睛和可爱微笑的金发女孩”来探望过他。

Ray为此腹中绞痛，但是混合在失望中的是铺天盖地的放松，因为他仍能记得当急救人员给他戴上氧气面罩并把他搬上担架时扑在他身上的Chloe看起来是何等的悲痛，她在见鬼的嚎啕大哭。

Chloe对他很好，非常友善。她没有在晚餐时甩了他即使他完全希望她这么做，没有为他偷走她的毒品和把她前男友兼共犯搞成半瞎而对他叫嚷，她甚至把他保释出来，在这个童话般的操蛋城市的圣诞灯饰下吻他。是啊，不，Chloe他妈的不值得爱上他这样的渣滓。

因为Ray碰过的一切都不可避免的完蛋了，不是吗，而Chloe不会是继Jimmy和Harry Waters和Ken和那个神父和那个不知名的孩子后下一个他开始铭记在心中名单上的名字。她不会是。

她不值得如此。

————

最后Ray决定，去做Ken努力将他送上离开比利时的火车时告诉他的事，离开这里，放弃这行，试着做些好事。

他从离开他妈的布鲁日做起。他承诺过要去见那个死去孩子的父母。

早在医生给出“一聊简意”之前Ray就给自己办了出院，只带着身上的衣服和一小瓶止痛药以使自己保持清醒。他出门的路上摸走一名清洁工口袋里的五十欧元，给自己买了一张回伦敦的火车票。

当他在伦敦街头漫步时，他意识到他不知道自己该去哪。他不知道那孩子的任何信息，甚至是他的名字。他没找到正在寻找的，却被什么东西跟上了。不管他去哪儿，他发誓他总是看见一个小孩的身影在他的视野边界徘徊，总是听到飘荡在街角的年幼的嘲笑声和小小的脚步踩在路面上的嗒嗒声。

四处走动变得越来越困难，他身体的每一寸都痛如灼烧。他想从布鲁日幸存毫无用处，他会晕倒然后死在在伦敦路边的排水沟里。审判只能等等了。

他折回他的旧公寓时强忍痛苦的眼泪几乎窒息。他吞下剩余的止痛药进入间歇性的昏睡，在越发黏湿的衬衫里醒来。脱下衣服换绷带时他第一次看到了自己的伤口。他的背上有三个红肿发炎的大洞，身前也有三个与之对应，其中两个在他的腹部，一个高一点，刚好在胸腔的下面。护士说过他只差几毫米逃过了死神。

突然之间，他想起被Ken拖去博物馆时看到的那幅令人毛骨悚然的油画，画着一个遭受一群身披黑色焦油的恶魔折磨的人物，扭动着被刺穿并活活剥皮。他盯了那幅画将近一个小时。

希罗尼穆斯•波希的《末日审判》，记忆中Ken的声音帮他补充道。

当Ray瞥向镜子时他几乎可以把他的伤口想象成是某个恶魔留下的爪痕。他越是想象，那个场景越是真实，直到他意识到哦操，那就是真的。那个东西——内疚，悔恨，幽灵，恶魔——他的余生都会背负着它。

Ken说过离开这里。伦敦似乎还不够远。

————

早晨他在餐桌上摊开一幅世界地图，闭上眼睛随机戳下手指。头三次他落在大洋中间，但是第四次他落在洛杉矶附近。

他没有考虑很久。洛杉矶是个他很他妈了解的地方，对他来说没问题，实际上简直完美。它大概是英语世界中他能去的离伦敦和他妈的布鲁日最远的地方，除了他妈的澳大利亚，因为去他妈的澳大利亚。如果他再也见不到雪和鹅卵石街道反而更好，代价是他不得不跟些混蛋美国佬打交道。但是事到如今，反正混蛋美国佬到处都是。他想起了在布鲁日钟塔上心脏病发的那个肥猪，他想知道那家伙最后有没有活着离开那个城市。

至少那条命不是他的错，Ray想。他确实试过警告那家伙了。

但是其他人呢——Jimmy呢，Ken呢——

他收起地图，麻木地注意到自己的手颤抖的多厉害。

————

慢慢地，Ray开始收集为Harry工作期间被欠的一切人情。没错，去杀神父也许是他第一个杀手任务，但是他作为跑路司机或诱饵或望风者或苦力给人帮忙了足够多次，在伦敦的地下犯罪界积累了一定的忠诚度，非常感谢。

他最后到手了两万美元的现金，一张机票和一个新的身份。

他留着他的名字，不知道是出于感情还是自责还是纯粹懒得换。他的新姓是从电话簿里随意指出来的。他练习口语，嘴上不停循环扁平的元音来改掉了自己的口音。他没告诉任何人他要去哪儿。

Ray Velcoro在洛杉矶走下飞机进入舒适温暖的白色阳光下，一阵柔和的微风吹过。有那么一刹那他闪回到落雪和医院的灯光与消毒剂的味道中，然后他眨眨眼清醒过来。他还活着。这里仍然不是天堂。

————

他租下了能找到的最便宜的公寓——这里的人叫房子——在一个严格来说不算洛杉矶以内的地区，就在那条穿过城市的完全干枯的河流的西边。现有常住人口九十三到九十四个吧，他觉得。

加州芬奇城是狗屎。Ray过去说过很多地方是狗屎，但是从不如这次发自内心。这座城市由公路和贮藏场和连绵不绝的仓库构成，白天活在机器的轰鸣中，夜晚如墓地般死寂，有毒废物在纠结的混凝土沟渠中翻滚，工厂喷涌的焦油味黑烟高高散入漫天尘埃。

这片土地是如此的完蛋，以至于即使是Ray这样的人尽其最坏的努力，也不可能让情况变得更坏。如果审判会在某处发生，他想，那肯定会发生在这个寸草不生的人类荒漠上。

他几乎微笑了，就是这里，这才是他该在的世界。

————

都是他妈的陈词滥调，但是他近乎夜夜失眠，好不容易睡着时会做那种梦。梦里他有时回到了布鲁日，有时是在伦敦或都柏林或某个有鹅卵石街道的黑暗之处或某片无名雪地。总有腐烂堆积的尸体环绕着他，男人女人小孩，而且他总是浑身浴血——不是自己的血——因为他知道是他杀了他们。他人即地狱，Ken也在那儿提醒着他，一而再再而三地提醒着他。

他经常醒来想要尖叫，但是仿佛有魔鬼的重量坐在他胸口上，把他的胸腔压向脊柱，他动弹不得。

————

问题还在于他要在剩余的他妈的悲惨人生里做些什么，因为即使在这个狗屎城市住在一间狗屎公寓——房子——里靠罐头食品和早餐麦片活着，两万美元仍然飞快流逝。

他在本区转了一圈听说了一些当地罪犯的路数。基本上就是劫车，倒卖枪支，贩毒。稀松平常。有个奇怪的疯子人称神经病Billy在干些绑架宠物狗的勾当，名号响彻西好莱坞市，在Ray看来，为小命着想得对此事退避三尺。还有，当然了，鹤立鸡群的地头蛇——这儿有个叫Frank Semyon的家伙，没人确切知道他是干嘛的，但众所周知的潜规则就是别惹他。

但这些完全不是他想要的答案。Ken的声音每夜都在唠叨着：“放弃这行，试着做些好事。拯救下一个小孩。”Ray受够了这些狗屁。

问题是，Ray不太擅长这个。他能像混球一样棒地奔跑和攀爬，特别是在追杀或被追杀时；他是个见鬼优秀的跑路司机；他能在有必要时听令行事，他真的能。虽然他拥有一副迷人的孩子似的大眼睛的，有次Harry Waters曾称过“他妈的可爱小脸儿”的长相，但是他能做到的不止是在酒吧斗殴中屹立不倒。他能打开几乎所有类型的锁，在一分钟内拆卸一把手枪，他能杀人。

但掌握这类技能的人永远做不出任何好事，永远不能拯救任何人——

哦。

————

他妈的加利福尼亚州让Ray这样的人进警察学院是怎么想的，他永远不会明白。但是离开布鲁日半年以后，他仍然带有狗屎运倾向。

事实上，宇宙中最病态的扭曲讽刺是，他会当上警察看起来好像是命中注定。最终，可能是人生中第一次，他得到机会真正专注于某件事。他永远不是一流学生，但他全身心投入于艰难的体能训练和无尽的课程学习，以把自己从持续的焦躁和闪回和他妈的梦境中分心。

在学院待了六个月之后，他每天结束时都精疲力尽，沾枕头就着，然后沉睡如死，直到被早上五点的起床铃叫醒。

教官们注意到了他干的有多努力，并且，误会他力求夜里遗忘那些事的决心是因为勤奋和奉献精神，给了他高分通过——甚至是高分通过了枪械使用资格测试。考虑到当他想做别的事时手抖的多厉害，他手中有枪时完全稳如磐石。这个想法本该吓坏他，但他不再真的感觉到害怕了，也不再真的感觉到其他情绪了，真的。这个想法也本该吓坏他的，但是——你懂的。

————

他成了一名洛杉矶警局警长的副手，进行长时间巡逻和危险的侦查，投身于工作。

有些日子过得不好，他在巡逻车的后视镜里看见Ken皱眉和摇头，看见Harry Waters从阴影中怒视。他感到小男孩冰冷的呼吸吹在他的后颈，让他不寒而栗。但是光阴似箭日月如梭，不好的日子变得越来越少了。

他建立了正直可靠警官的名声，虽然被问到私人问题时有点冷漠过激。他唯一得到过的投诉是在一次抓捕行动中把一个恋童癖打得半死，但是考虑到具体情况无可厚非。无论他有什么缺点，他都以十足的工作热情和毅力来弥补。

三年后的一天，长存于Ray头顶上空的Ken突然冒出来说：“你做得很好，Ray，我刮目相看。”Ray不是个爱自我反省的人，但是他早晨剃须时抽出时间仔细看了看镜中的自己，然后当他意识到自己已经做了些什么时，他微笑了。有时Ray几乎能忘记曾经在布鲁日发生的一切，这是他伟大的胜利。

他还是不敢把现状称为幸福，但这感觉——很好，他很好。

————

五年后的某天，他下班后在酒吧里遇到一个女孩。

从他们开始聊天那刻起，Ray知道Alicia知道他是谁。他知道她能看穿他的狗屁伪装和魅力和诙谐的俏皮话和大眼睛笑容。当她看着他时，她的眼里没有怜悯，却似乎有理解。他很难不想起Chloe，但不同之处是Alicia是真的，在当下，确确实实在这里。

他们相遇之后三个月，他鼓足勇气打开心门，告诉了她所有关于伦敦和布鲁日的事，告诉她他心里的名单，关于Ken，Harry Waters，侏儒Jimmy，神父和小男孩。他甚至没有意识到说到半途，他不知不觉切换回了都伯林土音，并且开始哭泣。

Ray说完时唯一能感觉到的是解脱，因为他一直以来如此孤独。曾经也是只有一个人能近乎理解Ray是什么样的人，和他为了不变成那样的人有多努力。而那人早已回到他的故乡爱尔兰归于尘土，他的灵魂还活在Ray的脑袋里——所以。

“请不要报警。”Ray无力地开着玩笑来打破冗长的沉默，然后Alicia说：“你打算怎么做，逮捕自己？”这是个烂笑话，但Ray放声大笑，不停地笑，因为他知道这没关系。

Alicia以性命起誓她会为他保守秘密，接着她告诉他她爱他。她一定是在撒谎，但Ray甚至不在乎了，这也许是个烂主意，但他娶了她。

————

他对她的感情不是爱，不完全是。更像是感激或者由于，无止境地游荡于这个星球上的数十亿人之中，她只想在他身边逗留，不管他是谁。因为Ray不是个好人，不是吗，他也许从降生起就身负着邪恶的诅咒。

“不，”她躺在他身边的床上解释道，灵巧的手指抚过他腹部凸起的伤疤。“我觉得……做个好人就像擅长骑车或绘画或其它的什么，是一个你能为之努力的目标。就像你选择的一条路什么的。做个坏人——是你允许发生在自己身上的事。”

“有点像星球大战，”Ray沉思道，“选光明面和黑暗面和啥的。”她对他大笑：“当然，是啊，很准确。”

她总是在说这类包含无穷智慧的东西，就像Ken过去那样，但不同在当Alicia说时，Ray完全相信她。Ray对她发誓他心里的善良最后会胜出，她只是茫然地凝视着他，好像甚至无法想象除此以外的情况。他想也许归根到底他是爱她的。

————

布鲁日之后的第七年，Ray的好运终于用尽了。童话般的操蛋城市之后的第一次，他发现自己在医院里，只不过这次他是个探视者。Alicia病房的墙壁白如雪地。

他不安地翻动着医生给他的小册子，上面无尽重复的舒缓风景画如幻灯片一般，还写着被性侵犯者支持团体和帮助强奸受害者的专业治疗师的联系电话。

Ray想起了Chloe，和她是怎样逃过被加入他心里名单中的命运。看看Alicia，苍白地像死尸一样躺在那儿，在她被打得半死之后昏迷的第三天，他想为什么不是所有人都如此幸运。

七年了，他掉以轻心了。他忘记了他人生中的得失，宇宙因果报应的审判降临了，通过让他毫发未损地看着绝对不该如此的人为他受罚来折磨他。

他突然无法呼吸。他攥紧医院的浆洗床单，呕吐在灰色格纹地板上。就像鹅卵石一样，他想。他谵妄地大笑，然后再一次吐了。

————

九个月后，Chad出生了。红发，白皮肤。他长得一点也不像Ray，Ray不需要他妈的亲子鉴定来告诉他明摆着的事实，因为他不傻。

Alicia仍然静默而疏离。一天早上Ray在浴室撞见她出神地把他剃刀的钝刃按在她的手腕上，他当场和后来不断对她发誓他会爱护Chad不管他是谁的儿子，还发誓Chad绝不会忧郁或悲伤或学不会数学——Alicia看他的眼神就像他精神错乱了一样，而他这次也许真的，真的精神错乱了。但他永远不会打破这个誓言。这是他一直等待的机会，这是他会拯救的那个小男孩，赴汤蹈火在所不辞。

他也对她发誓他很好，他没事的，他会保持冷静而且不会做任何戏剧化的事，他们会一起度过一切。他立刻打破了这个誓言。他去找了Frank Semyon。

————

Ray真的，真的不想喜欢Semyon，但是他不能自制，他被他吸引。

他脸上带着家长式的关切听完了Ray的话，这人可靠的体面的样子几乎使Ray恶心。他同情却不怜悯，真诚而不嘲弄，迷人但不高傲。他用近乎孩童般的理想主义谈论他把自己的遗产留给世界的野心，而且似乎是真心遗憾这个世界是这样令人失望的狗屎样子。Ray倾听时带着怀疑。他不知道他从何时起变得比这个秘密运行半个南洛杉矶的他妈的犯罪之王更加疑神疑鬼了。

尽管他魅力无边，Ray仍保持着警惕。他鲜明地感觉到Semyon迷人的外表下有什么锋利且危险的东西在潜伏着准备杀戮，一触即发。当他看着Ray的眼睛保证他会找出那个该为他妻子的事负责的混蛋人渣，Ray知道他望进的眼睛其实属于恶魔本人。

当Ray跟Semyon握手时，他知道他完蛋了。他有过第二次机会，他用这一举动放弃了它。这是他缓慢堕落的开始，但是，他觉得，如果能用他不灭的灵魂交换两个无疑更好的人值得的人生，那么，这买卖稳赚不赔。

不是吗？

他问Ken，但是没有得到回答。Ken总是会回应他的，但这次他没有。沉默的回声萦绕着他的颅骨，震耳欲聋。

他抓住强奸他妻子的罪犯，慢慢杀了他，把尸体抛进坟墓中，再也不会有人找到它。这和伦敦的那个神父是两码事，因为他想这次他可能有点享受杀戮的过程。

————

作为扮演Semyon木偶的报酬，Ray被提拔为芬奇市的警探。为了还债，Ray像被Semyon买下的走狗一样接受指令。

“听着，你不该感觉太坏，”Semyon说，大概料到Ray会不得不被说服做那些事，“是那些人自找的。”

Ray嘲弄地哼了一声。将近十年前Harry Waters对那个神父的事说过一样的话。他告诉Semyon滚蛋，他是不是忘了在成为如今的社区支柱之前Ray是靠什么吃饭的。值得称赞的是，Semyon仅仅回以大笑然后拍了拍他的肩膀。

Ray本该为自己如此轻易坠回老路而担心——黄铜指虎和滑雪面具和不留伤痕地打人——但是没有什么挥之不去的恐惧是一杯或九杯廉价威士忌不能解决的。酒只是他染上的几样新爱好之一。

其它的包括：大量抽烟，破碎的偏执狂，完全缺乏同理心，和描述他们父母的死尸在解剖学上不可能完成的动作来恐吓十二岁的混蛋。

他后来意识到Alicia对很多事的观点都错了。首先，她所说的关于善良和邪恶的一切都是狗屁——因为他没让邪恶发生在他身上，他是“变成”了邪恶，虽然都是为了她和Chad好——那让审判的尺度改变了吗？

其次，她说的爱他终究还是谎言，因为他作为Semyon腐败的警察内应九年之后，她为一个名叫Richard Brune的混蛋离开了他。离婚手续一办完她就给他打电话。

没关系，他对手机啐了一口，至少我还有Chad。然后他挂断电话，拿起酒瓶猛灌三口，戴上面具和手套，准备把另一个Semyon派他处理的倒霉混蛋揍出屎来。

天啊，我在干什么。Ray没有这样扪心自问，因为首先，他知道答案，其次，他不想承认他知道答案。布鲁日比这里好过的多。

————

为求生这个虚伪的借口熬过十二年之后，Ray在凌晨三点止步于太平洋海岸高速路边一个荒凉的野餐区。

他不是一个人——县里和州里的执法人员聚集于此仿佛围绕死尸的秃鹫。身着制服的警察们疯狂搜查，巡逻车红蓝闪灯下变形的阴影看起来就像噩梦一般。Ray两侧是一位面容冷峻的高速路巡逻警官和一位眼神强硬身怀利刃的县局警探。Woodrugh，Bezzerides，很高兴见到你们，布拉布拉布拉。他人即地狱。

一个苍白的死人坐在野餐桌边，看起来是半干尸状态。他的眼睛被烧没了，下体有一个大洞。

摩托骑警和匕首疯子关于管辖权的争论结束很久之后，Ray还是不能自已地注视着那具尸体脸上充满恶意地回瞪的两个烧焦的坑洞。这画面倒是眼熟，Ray想，即使波希想，他也不能画得更好了。

————

Alicia终于在超市里跟他当面对质之后，他连Chad也失去了。他觉得这是个必然，然后他终于接受了他知晓已久的事实：为了拯救那个孩子，他必须放弃他。所以他毫无反抗地放弃了他。

Alicia离开了，现在Semyon也许是Ray拥有的最接近朋友或家人的东西——或至少是他生命中仅剩的知道布鲁日事件的人。在某个脆弱的时刻，Ray告诉了他他一直以来感觉有多累。那种疲惫是径直卧床三天或者吸毒嗨上一星期也无法修复的。

他告诉Semyon他来洛杉矶是因为他必须离开布鲁日，而且伦敦不够远。但是现在，洛杉矶也不够远了。Ray开始想现在他只能在一个地方找到些安宁了，但那是张单程票而且，甚至是在二十年后，他仍然害怕他到达时会看到什么。

Semyon明白他的暗示并且禁止他再想起这个主意。

行吧，Ray同意道。随他妈的便，反正都不重要了，任何事都不再重要了。

明显很满意的Semyon让Ray去探查Caspere的第二个住处，就在那里那个戴着令人毛骨悚然的乌鸦面具的混蛋突然冲出来，手拿一把十二毫米口径的来福枪。

————

腹部中了两发散弹躺在地上，他再次感觉到了寒冷。那种冷他已经很久没有尝过，自从在童话般的操蛋城市面朝下倒在落雪的鹅卵石街道上，冷雾加身之后。为了让自己暖和起来，他想起无情的烈日，暴晒的公路和无尽的蓝天，但是那景象变成了地狱的样子，充满流沙和沸腾的焦油。

他又一次看见那些死者的面孔在他身前跳舞，生动鲜活的好像过去的二十年从未发生，他还在布鲁日的医院病床上。侏儒Jimmy，Ken，Harry Waters，那个导致一切的神父，那个多年以后仍然无名的小男孩。他们之上Caspere无眼的尸体露齿而笑，就像他妈的死亡天使本身，定格在扭曲的喜悦表情，呲牙咧嘴。

就是这样了。Ray知道他已经拖延这个必然太久了。突然之间一个念头如醍醐灌顶：他不再害怕去往那个最远的地方了。他知道在那儿等他的会是他名单上的每一个人，而且所有该发生在他身上的事都会发生。他人即地狱，很好，没问题。他欢迎他们的审判。他不害怕。他只想让一切结束。

他真的，真的希望他会死。

真的，真的希望这就是结局。


End file.
